One Shots: The Adventures of Romanogers
by trebleclefstories
Summary: This story is a series of one shots(not in any particular order or connection) that depict the life of Romanogers. Prompts are welcome! The whole thing is going to be rated T but if a one shot is rated M it will come with a notice before a chapter. If many people ask for M rated material, I might start up another one exclusively for those stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Though it would be nice if I did...**

**Winter Soldier SPOILERS!**

**Steve POV:**

It's a funny kind of feeling. You she her standing there one moment and the next she gone. Then you realize that you just helped her get up into the direct line of fire and you feel sick. You know she is perfectly capable of doing this on her own but can't help but worry and admire her for it. That's how it was when I gave her a lift with my shield during the battle of Manhattan.

Now I feel it again. As she fights by my side. As we fight my best friend. As we fight her trainer. I can't help but want to protect her even though she can protect herself. This funny feeling is bothering me. It pulls on my chest and I can feel her pain. That's when I realize that she's taken a bullet. My heart sinks and all I can hope for is that the serum in her body will help her heal like mine does. I watch her closely and memorize her features. Red hair, sea green eyes, porcelain skin, plump lips, curvaceous figure, and fighting spirit.

Yes, there's something about her that makes me want to be there for her. To help her in times of need. It's a strange something that is hard to explain. I don't know what this emotion is called to be quite frank. So for now, I guess it'll just be a funny little feeling.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Please comment on what you think of my first one-shot. If you have any ideas please put them in the reviews or PM me. I look forward to reading and writing them! As always, comments, feedback, etc are not required but are greatly appreciated! :) -Trebleclefstories **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All rights belong to Marvel!**

**Natasha POV:**

Life has a weird way of working. Sometimes, God just decides to have a funny sense of humor. It always seems that when things are finally turning out right, it comes around and gives you what you never knew you always wanted. Your mind could be set on your goals but your heart will always find it's way out of it's shell. The walls crumble and wither away and you feel so lost but so at home and found at the same time. I thought love was for children... I was so wrong. And even if it really is for children, I am happy in my own little world living like a carefree, happy child. Living with _him. _Living. Breathing. Loving. Everything with Steve. Because that's what I'm doing now... Living... not just surviving.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**A/N: These one-shots are in no particular order. They do not follow a timeline or tie in with any other stories unless previously mentioned in an author's note!**

**Natasha POV: **

I walk in the house cold, wet, hungry, and tired. These past missions have put a strain on my body that I can't seem to shake away. I've put on at least 5 pounds, giving my belly a small bump that apparently is only noticeable by me. Stumbling around my floor at the Avengers Tower, I make my way to he kitchen. There at the island is a slew of my favorite foods in the world made by my favorite cook in existence. I search around the ample space looking for the wonderful chef who decided to bless me with these treats.

My stomach grumbles from hunger and churns when I see the most amazing person in the world standing in front of me.

"You're home," he says, his voice thick with an emotion I once thought was for children.

"Steve," I breathe lightly and run up and throw my arms around him.

"I missed you," he tells me, holding me in a tight embrace.

I melt into his touch and reach up and kiss him passionately. Our lips mold and move together in a sensual dance. Sparks fly and warmth spreads through my body. I moan as his tongue makes it's way into my mouth stripping away any fatigue whatsoever. All I can think about is my beautiful husband and how much longed for this moment.

When we finally break away I whisper in his ear, "I love you, Steve."

"As do I Nat. I love you more than anything on earth." He states confidently.

I smile and sit down at the island as he piles my plate with delicacies. I eat quickly so that I may be able to enjoy tonight to the fullest.

2 weeks later...

"Natasha, we got to go, the charity gala starts in 25 minutes!" Steve says as he knocks on the door. "It takes 35 minutes to get there."

"I'm coming, you know we are only gonna be ten minutes late. It's not then end of world." I mutter, doing the finishing touches on my hair and make up.

I check myself over once more in the mirror. The dress is mermaid style. It's black, gold, and sheer. The back of the gown is bare all the way down to the small of my back. A slit in the front of the dress nearly reaches my hip. I smile at the bright red lipstick on my lips and how my bright red curls are pinned up in a forties hairstyle. My nails are black and gold complementing the dress along with the earrings and shoes. Completely satisfied, I walk out the door to Steve.

His jaw drops at my entrance. Steve's eyes are running across my body in a lustful dance. I smile at this reaction but feel a slight pressure in my abdomen. I ignore it and walk out the door to he limo with Steve.

When we get to the gala, cameras flash brightly, everyone trying to get a glimpse of the most influential and surprising couple in the world. We smile for a few pictures but quickly make our way inside. Steve and I make our way through the crowds looking for the other Avengers. Finally, Tony comes into view along with Pepper. After about five minutes of talking, we make out way to the dance floor. Steve twirls me around repeatedly. we sway on the dance floor for about two hour when we finally head to the bar. I talk with Pepper and Bobbi for a little while when a sharp pain hits my abdomen.

"Are you alright?" Bobbi asks with concern.

"Ya I'm fine...Ah," I gasp as another wave of pain hits and I clutch my stomach.

Pepper holds onto me while Bobbi goes to find Steve.

"What happened?!" she exclaims.

" I don't know, but it hurts more than anything I've ever felt before."

Pepper's eyes widen as I collapse in her arms. Finally Steve gets there with Bruce, Betty, Bobbi, and Tony. He takes me in his arms, holding on tightly.

"I-I-I think... someone... may have... poisoned me." I exhale shakily.

"I'm here baby," Steve strokes my face gently. "We need to get her to a hospital or the tower now!"

Bobbi goes to get the others while the rest of us run to the tower. I yell in pain and clutch my as the pain blinds me.

"I'm not gonna make it," I say. "We have to stop here."

The limo stops and Betty and Bruce start to check me, "Natasha, is there any way you could be pregnant?" she asks.

I shake my head, "No the Red Room made it to where I can never kids. If I do, my body rejects it." I sob after remembering the time I had gotten pregnant during a mission and miscarried the baby.

"Well I'm going to check just in case, because I think you're having another miscarriage." she says  
. I nod my consent as tears stream down my face. _A baby. Mine and Steve's baby... and my body is killing it. The one thing I wanted more than anything, they took away from me. _

Betty reaches her hand up underneath my dress and gasps, "Natasha you are nine centimeters dilated. You are in labor and are going to have a baby right now. I'm going to break your water now, okay?"

My eyes widen and I nod, frantically searching for Steve and Pepper's hands. Steve kisses my forehead and whispers tender words in my ear. I squeeze both his and Pepper's arms when Bruce tells me it's time to push. Tony runs out of the car and calls for an ambulance.

I push with all my might as the pain overwhelms me. I scream and somewhere in the distance I hear Tony say that it'll take at least ten minutes for the EMTs to get here because of the impending traffic. Betty nods at some point and urges me to keep going. After nine minutes she tells me to push one more time and finally all I feel is relief.

Cries fill the air and Bruce holds up a beautiful baby boy. I let out a sob and reach my arms out. Bruce hands some scissors to Steve and lets him cut the umbilical cord. We hold our baby tightly and tears run down our cheeks as we stare at the little miracle that we were blessed with.

"What do we name him?" Steve asks.

I smile, "James, James Steven Romanoff Rogers."

"Perfect,"

The others leave to give us privacy with our firstborn son and call Clint and Thor to tell them the news. Somewhere in the distance I hear sirens approaching but I don't really care. All that matters is my gift that God in heaven has granted me. The thing I wanted the most in my life. I can safely say that nothing else will ever surprise me ever again. _I didn't know I was pregnant... How is that possible?_ Who really gives a damn about that? All that matters is that he's here. Our one of a kind surprise.

**Thanks For Reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Come on... If I owned this I wouldn't be writing fanfiction...**

**Natasha POV:**

I sit in Stark's mini doctor's office nervously, waiting for the nurse to come back with my physical results for a second time. She had already ran out once with eyes open wide and telling me that she had to confirm something quickly. I notice that I'm fidgeting, something I never do. My heart beats wildly as I hear her footsteps near the room.

"Alright Agent Romanoff, your results were accurate... You are also completely healthy and have no trace of radiation from that latest mission in Romania. We have however, seen a very... interesting... change in your system, though. Don't get worried but it is something we never thought would be possible..." she tells me.

"Well, what is it?!" I demand.

There is a moment of silence before she speaks up again, "Natasha... you're pregnant."

Everything freezes in that very moment. A nuclear war could be going on outside these very walls and I wouldn't have noticed. I stare at the nurse for what seems like an eternity.

"Are you sure?" I squeak, "Please, I need to have a definite answer. I can't go through another false alarm again or I will be broken beyond compare. Please, I beg you, run as many tests as you need until you're absolutely 100% sure."

"I'll bring back a sonogram machine right now." she says while scurrying out the room.

Mindy, the nurse, comes back in with an ultrasound machine. She takes the gel and has me pull up my shirt and lay down so that she can apply it on my stomach. Once everything is set up, she begins the process. I gasp loudly when I hear the unmistakable heartbeat that signifies life. She moves the screen and I see the outline of a baby. I hear a sob and feel hot tears running down my cheeks and realize that the sob is coming from me.

Mindy smiles, "There he is Natasha, you got your baby."

I beam brightly, grinning so hard my cheeks hurt.

"So who's the father?" Mindy asks innocently.

"I don't know... It's supposed to be impossible. He has to be some sort of supernatural being with really strong swimmers... that or Tony put something in the water."

Mindy chuckles, "Well when was the last time you were sexually active and who was it with?"

I rack through my memory but only one person comes to mind. I place a hand over my mouth, "Three and a half months ago. I was um... with... on a mission with Steve and we sort of... accidentally... had sex..."

The poor nurse's eyes widen, "You were the one who deflowered the Captain!?"

I bite my lip as I nod, "And I think I'm going to have his baby..."

**_TBC...CLIFF HANGER!_**

**_A/N: Did you like? I know, I know, you're about ready to kill me because you want to know what happens next... _**


	5. Chapter 5

**Natasha POV: **

I bend over the toilet seat as another wave if morning sickness rolls through. It's been a week since I found out I was pregnant with Steve's baby. Nobody knows._ Why do you have to be so damn fertile ..._

I lay my head against the wall and close my eyes. There's no telling how much time has gone by when I hear a voice above me.

"Tasha, hey, Tash, you okay? Open your eyes for me please, hun."

Normally I would've punched someone for calling me hun but I can make an exception for this one person. My eyes flutter open slowly and Steve's face comes into view. I get up from the floor and brush my teeth. My heart hammers inside my chest as he caresses my cheek and carries me back to my bed.

"You okay, Tasha? " he asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine... just... can you stay, please? "

He nods and slips underneath the covers with me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I melt into his wishing in some deep part of me that I could fall asleep and wake up like this everyday.

"Steve, " I say nervously.

"Yeah, Nat, " he replies.

"I need to tell you something..." I swallow anxiously. " I'm ... I'm um... uh..."

"You're what Natasha? "

"I'm pregnant, " I manage to squeak out.

His arms stiffen around me, " You're what?! "

"I'm going to have a baby, " I tremble, waiting for him to say something, anything.

"Congrates—wait— I thought that was impossible ... " he trails off.

"Apparently not..." I mumble

"So who's the father? " he asks, face unreadable.

"That's what I've been meaning to tell you... " I start. "... Remember when we had that mission three months ago and had to act as a couple...?"

He gives me a confused nod, "Yeah but what does that have to do with anything?

"You're an idiot," I mutter. "Steve, the baby is yours."

His eyes form saucers as he processes what I've just told him. "I'm gonna be a dad?" he asks, eyes slightly teary. _Oh God, I've ruined his life!_

"Yeah, Steve." I reply. "Look, I know you didn't ask for this so I wont force you to be in our child's life You deserve a chance to live your own life with someone you love. So don't feel obligated to be a part of our lives. I know I want this. I'm not sure if I'm ready for it or if it's even a smart choice but I'm telling you now that I will NOT kill this baby or give it up. You don't have to have any part in this Steve. You make that choice. Please don't try to be in a relationship with because of the baby. You're my best friend and if you find your other half, I wont judge or hold you to anything."

The captain stares at me for a second before breaking out into a huge smile, "I'm going to be dad! Haha, I can't believe it! Natasha thank you!" He hugs me tightly and kisses my forehead. "You're crazy to even think I would leave you!"

"Rogers, this is serious. You don't have to pretend to be happy about this or be with me. I'm perfectly fine with this on my own. You need to live a happy li-"

I am cut off when he suddenly kisses me full on the mouth.

I freeze but after about three seconds, I start to reciprocate just as passionately. His tongue ghosts along my bottom lip and I open my mouth eagerly. Our tongues collide in a tender and loving caress. Steve's hand slides into my hair and pulls me closer to him. I moan into his mouth softly as he tugs on my hair lightly. My hand slide up the front of his shirt and trace his chiseled abdomen. When we finally pull away, he stares into my eyes with an overwhelming intensity.

"God, I love you. I really do, Nat. I'm not just saying it either. I'm always honest remember? But I love you and this baby and I would love to take you out on a real date. I was going to a long time ago but I was scared. Scared of rejection, scared of being hurt, scared of hurting you, scared of failing you, scared of you not wanting me, but now I could care less. I love you Natasha Romanoff and if you would give me the chance, I would love to make this right." Steve says.

This time I kiss him, "Rogers, you're crazy if you think that I would say no."

**A/N: I hope you liked this! I had a lot of fun writing it! Prompts are very welcome!**

**~Trebleclefstories**


	6. Chapter 6: Deja Vu?

**AU Where the Sokovia Accords never happened**

Natasha was a spy. That was common knowledge. Natasha was a ruthless trainer. The new recruits knew that very well. Natasha was strong. A young fellow by the name of Charles Mason got to experience that first hand. Natasha was afraid of feelings, and had just recently been compromised. Okay, not many people knew that one. Natasha was a jealous woman. A pretty new recruit and the Captain were about to find out the weight of her wrath.

Candice Murphy. 26 years old. Born in Maryland to parents of English and Norwegian descent. Tall, 5' 11" to be exact. Golden blonde hair, hazel eyes. Athletic build, smooth, and angular. Rectangular figure, but fit, strong, and proportionate. Perfect white teeth. Pale, clear, unblemished skin. She was practically perfect. She passed the training exams with flying colors, being one of the best trainees in a long time. 8.43/10 in combat, 6.98/10 in espionage, and 9.2/10 in people skills. But the thing that stood out most of all, she had attracted Steve Rogers. Natasha was furious. It wasn't because it hurt her pride a bit when she saw that the woman Steve was talking to wasn't one of the women she had chosen. It wasn't because she didn't trust this woman. It wasn't even because this lady was taking Steve away from her. It was because she had finally come to the realization that she couldn't keep setting Rogers up on dates just because she was afraid of falling in love. It was because she had to stop protecting Steve from herself. It was because after breaking down to her lowest point, sulking in the past and getting over Banner's rejection, the Captain had showed her that she deserved more than broken pieces and that she was more than a spy, or assassin; more than Black Widow.

So it was understandable that she would be green with envy at this young woman. After so long of being the only woman that Steve was actually comfortable talking to, she felt the blanket of his abandonment get thicker and thicker every second that he spent while talking to Ms. Murphy. Tony had stopped by the Avengers Facility to "Upgrade all of the tech because it's so last month". He had called a meeting with Rogers, herself and the new Avengers to discuss enhancements that could be made to everyone's suits and weapons. Tony told her to send Steve in to ask his opinion. While exiting her meeting with Tony from the lab, she was greeted by an unexpected site. Agent Murphy and Steve kissing in the middle of the hallway.

Her presence was noticed immediately by Steve, who had grown to know her so well. She stopped in her tracks and Steve pulled away from Murphy instantaneously. Natasha stood rigid as the pair was slack-jawed.

Steve looked as if he was struggling for words, "Nat, I can explain…"

"Stark is ready for you," she said, voice cold and impassive.

Steve winced slightly and walked over into the lab. He looked at Natasha for a while before turning away. Natasha was tense and boiling with a newfound hate for this perfect woman.

The Captain walked over to Tony, ready to be over with whatever new sort of crazy contraption he had designed.

"Hey Capsicle," Tony greeted. "Ok so this time, instead of going completely crazy with a bunch of tech, I decided to go old-school and take inspiration from your shield. I made you a gauntlet that will serve as a back-up force field in case you are ever unable to get ahold of your shield. There are some pros and cons, though."

"What's the con?" Steve asked.

"That once you put it on you can never take it off,"

"So then what's the pro?"

"Once you put it on you can never take it off."

"Wait… What?" Steve scratched his head.

"You'll never lose it. No one will be able to take it off of you either. If you're captured during a mission, I can use this to track your position. Also, you'll always have a weapon to protect you."

"Does is work?"

"In theory, yes it does work. It still needs to be tested while on you in order to see if it's functional in the field. I can make adjustments once you already have it on but I need to see if it can at least deflect something as small as a raison. "

Steve nodded his head reluctantly, allowing Tony to fasten the gauntlet to his wrist. He watched carefully as Tony tinkered with the device, issuing so many voice commands and codes that it would've given skinny Steve a headache.

"Alright Cap, so it should work, but no promises. I'm going to call Natashalie to come test it out for us." Tony sprang up and waltzed out of the room, searching for the spy.

Steve shook his head, burying his face in his hands. He ran countless scenarios through his head of how he could make it up to Natasha. He hadn't meant for her to see that. He hadn't even meant for the kiss to happen. But of course, since he was notorious for being oblivious to the advances of women, it was too late when he realized what Agent Murphy was about to do. Succumbing to desire, he didn't break off the kiss, instead allowing it to continue. The moment he sensed Natasha's presence, he couldn't help but feel this overwhelming sense of déjà vu.

"Alright Cap, you ready?" Tony asked, snapping Steve out of his reverie.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, what is it exactly that we are going to do?" Steve said nervously.

"Activate the gauntlet by touching it."

"Okay," Steve followed Tony's instructions, noting Natasha's blank expression.

When he finally activated it properly, Steve looked up at Tony, "Now what?"

Before the words could even fully leave his mouth, Natasha was firing her stingers from one hand, and was firing a gun in the other. Steve ducked instinctively trying to avoid the shots when he realized that the force field really worked. Once Natasha emptied all the bullets from her gun, Steve and Tony straightened from where they were crouched down on the floor and stared at her with shocked expressions.

Natasha rolled her shoulders while releasing a breath she didn't know she had been holding, "There, it seems to be working just fine." She said, eyes wild with anger and jealousy as she walked out of the room.

"Remind me never to piss her off," Tony said, patting Steve on the back.

In that moment, Steve was reminded of a similar situation, with a similar cause and effect that took place 70 years prior. He shook his head and turned off the force field, staring incredulously at the gauntlet. _I really gotta stop falling in love with women who are willing to shoot at me. _

**_I know, I'm a terrible person for not updating in over a year. I'm going to try to start writing regularly again. Please give me feedback and send me prompts! I love hearing from you!_**

**_~Trebleclefstories_**


End file.
